


Cocaine On The Brain

by methamphetamine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cocaine, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Moira is a gay mess, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering, so is angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: Moira had never been good at words, Angela wasn't much better. Both were women of science and neither had any clue about how to approach the other.When Moira turns up on Angela's doorstep one night, smelling like whiskey, grinning like a madwoman and holding a small baggie of cocaine, she can't help but think: "Why the fuck not?"





	Cocaine On The Brain

It was a rainy summer evening when Angela heard a knock at her door. She got up hesitantly from her place on the armchair and shuffled towards it.

"Who the fuck is up at this hour?" She grumbled to herself, unlocking the door. She opened it and, in front of her, stood the one and only Moira O'Deorain, stinking of whiskey and clutching a small baggie of white powder that definitely wasn't flour. She was soaked to the bone.

"Angie!" She cried when the door opened. Angela sighed and stood aside for the Irish woman to pass.

"What is it this time Moira?" She asked, closing the door and crossing her arms. Moira laughed and handed the baggie to Angela, taking off her coat.

"We're going to do lines, Angie." She said seriously before bursting into fits of giggles. Angela just raised an eyebrow and looked down at the bag of coke in her hand.

"Fuck it, let's do it." She said, grabbing Moira's hand and leading her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Don't be a pussy Angie, just snort it!" Shouted Moira, grabbing the note and passing it to Angela. The line of coke seemed to be taunting her from it's place on the kitchen surface. Angela sighed and shrugged. What could possibly go wrong?

She took the note from Moira and placed it at the beginning of the line then sniffed, hard.

* * *

The feeling was electric. She couldn't feel her nose but that was okay, because Moira's lips were on hers and they were dancing to some shitty electronic song that Moira had found on her phone. The taste of whiskey was on her tongue and the air around them sparked and crackled with feelings that had long been unsung.

Suddenly, they were on Angela's bed and Moira was pulling down her underwear. Angela giggled and pulled Moira in for another kiss. They broke apart and that was when Angela felt Moira's slender fingers inside her. She gasped and moaned at the same time, wriggling her hips. Moira grinned sharkishly and used her other hand to deftly undo Angela's bra, fingertips brushing Angela's breasts briefly before moving downwards towards her thighs and straight onto her clit.

Angela bit down a whimper as Moira slowly, torturously moved her fingers inside Angela's pussy. She pulled her down for another sloppy kiss, teeth clicking and lips saying things that had been left unsaid for many months. Her orgasm was sudden and unexpected, like lightning setting her nerves on fire. She moaned loudly into Moira's mouth as her muscles clenched around Moira's fingers.

All too soon, Moira withdrew her fingers from inside Angela. She looked up with pupils blown wide and smiled like a contented cat. Angela laughed and kissed her again, just because she could.


End file.
